Dental Play
Dentistry is a notoriously uncommon aspect of Medical Play that not a lot of people seem willing to do due to the supposed pain involved. But, those who practice this type of Medical Play will likely tell you that it can be very exciting and not as scary as one might think. What is Dental Play? As one might expect, Dentistry involves working on the teeth and mouth within the context of play, most commonly within a dentist's office. However, Dental Play doesn't have to take place at the dentist's office, and people who practice it shouldn't think that it absolutely should be in that context at all times. Dental Play can cover a wide range of different procedures, so it is best to know what you're going to do before you start, instead of having an awkward moment where the patient is in the chair with their mouth open and the dentist doesn't know what to do in that situation. Contexts As stated above, Dental Play can take place in a wide variety of contexts, though not as wide as some other aspects of Medical Play. Here are some examples of context that can be used again and again with no worries. Dentist's Office This is the most common context for Dental Play to take place in, and why wouldn't it be? Most dentistry takes place within a dentist's office, so it's only natural that Dental Play would take place in a similar context. In your typical dentist's office, you'd have the following rooms. * Reception * Waiting Room * Examination Room(s) There can be more rooms, and Waiting Room and Reception can be in the same room, but those three facilities are almost absolutely necessary for this context to make any sense at all. Reception Welcome to your average dentist's office! The first thing the patient needs to do is let the dentist know that they're there, and what better place to do that than at the reception desk? If the reception exists within its own room, it will likely just be a room with a desk in it and a receptionist behind it to register the patient. The patient likely won't be expected to wait in reception before going to the waiting room, so moving through reception should be incredibly quick, even so far as a single post. Waiting Room The waiting room has the most freedom in terms of types of furniture and entertainment facilities. If the waiting room is that of your typical NHS dentist, expect it to have rickety old furniture that looks like it was made in the 1980s and have a large pile of magazines that look like they were printed at the same time. Expect to see posters on the wall with all the typical slogans about brushing your teeth, not eating too many sweets or visiting the dentist more often. Waiting rooms in a Dental Play context usually aren't designed to be stayed in for more than a few minutes, and so can be made to be as detailed or as sparse as the players prefer. All in all, Waiting rooms exist as an intermediary between the reception and the examination rooms. Examination Room Here it is, the main room that Dental Play will be taking place in: The Examination Room. This room can have a wide variety of different tools, machines and furniture inside it, but there are two things that this room must absolutely have if Dental Play is going to take place: # A dentist chair # A dentist Sounds simple enough, but you'd be surprised how many people actually forget to mention those two things when describing an examination room. Category:Don't Try This at Home